Hitting a baseball or softball is one of the most difficult skills of all sports to master. Attempts at mastery require batting practice, often taking the form of tee work. Indeed, tee work in baseball is heavily promoted, encouraged, and even mandated as a training tool at all levels of competition, from Little League to the Majors. The main purpose of tee work is to aid batters in maintaining consistent form in their swing path so that contact with the ball will produce line drive hits. Batting tees generally have a ball holder that extends from a home plate shaped support. The ball holder may be mounted along an adjustable neck allowing the player or coach to grasp the neck to adjust the height of the ball holder relative to the base shaped support and hence the ball when positioned on the holder. In use, a hitter takes their stance adjacent to the tee and hits the ball off the ball holder.